Simogo Wiki
Welcome to the Simogo Wiki ANGRYBANDIT.jpg|Angry Bandit|linktext=The April Fools joke. Photo 14-03-12 10 02 43 PM.gif|Featured Article: Tree|linktext=The game that was not meant to be. Photo 14-03-12 9 38 46 PM.jpg|The Development of BSB|linktext=From simple doodles to award-winning game. Fan-created information site about games from Swedish indie developer Simogo. Includes their hit games Kosmo Spin, Bumpy Road and Beat Sneak Bandit. The Simogo Wiki was first created on 12th March, 2012. The Wiki's rules and guidelines can be found here. Simogo Wiki News The wiki is currently undergoing a massive redevelopment! Information about Beat Sneak Bandit is now out! More exciting pages will be out soon! We thank you for your patience! Achievements are now available! Will you reach the top of the leaderboard? "ACTIVITY ON THIS WIKI WILL BE SUSPENDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE" On behalf of the Simogo Wiki, Ease96 wishes to apologise and we will bring you new content in the near future. Thank you for visiting the Simogo Wiki. About Simogo Simogo Handelsbolag is an indie ios gaming developer based in Malmö, Sweden. Click here to find out more about Simogo. Games by Simogo * Beat Sneak Bandit - Released 16 February, 2012 * Bumpy Road - Released 19 May, 2011 * Kosmo Spin - Released 2 December, 2010 In Development: * Bumpy Road for Mac (12 April, 2012) * Game #4 (TBA) Abandoned Projects: * 16Games * Tree * Console version of Bumpy Road * Scroom * Emma & the Topsy Turvy Tower * Halma * Ghost Story * Human Rope * Is it Spring Future Plans for the Wiki By late April, we are expecting to include tons of new content onto the site, including: *About Simogo, the people behind it and the creation of Simogo *Info pages about their games, including Kosmo Spin, Bumpy Road and Beat Sneak Bandit. *Previously unreleased games by Simogo, most notably Tree as well as their other plans *Behind the scenes - development of their award-winning games *Gameplay tips and ways to earn achievements and reach the top of the leaderboards (this requires lots of help from you guys) *Improve homepage by making it more accessible and catch one's eye! These are quite ambitious plans but, with everyone's assistance, we can make this possible in the near future. News from Simogo Flying Bandit - The comic cousin of Angry Birds. Simogo recently posted a 'new' game called Flying Bandit on their blog on April 1st as an April Fools joke. Click here to find out more. History in the making: Simogo's first non-iOS release Bumpy Road is now available on the Mac App Store! New features include: *Runs on all screen resolutions, with better looking widescreen appearance for 'Memory Lane' *Cursors can be customised to suit the player *Support for touchpad users with CTRL, SHIFT and SPACE See Simogo's official blog for more information. Bumpy Road for Windows! More information about Bumpy Road's release on Windows will be posted here when news arises. Poll! What is your favourite Simogo game to date? Beat Sneak Bandit Bumpy Road Kosmo Spin All of them! Latest Activity Category:Browse Category:Home